


good enough

by yutagoth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, pega os lenços amiga, robot!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutagoth/pseuds/yutagoth
Summary: a verdade é que mark nunca seria bom o bastante para renjun, ele sabia bem disso.





	good enough

"Seu nome é Mark Lee."

Essa é a primeira coisa que Renjun o diz num coreano impecável. Soa mais como uma afirmação, e não um questionamento. Mark olha na direção do homem em sua frente, observando detalhadamente suas orbes castanhas; algo nelas faz parecer que ele o conhecesse a anos. Ele sabe que vai se sentir acolhido e confortável próximo a Renjun. Ele concorda com a cabeça e sorri logo em seguida.

"Meu nome é Mark Lee" ele confirma.

Seu nome saindo dos próprios lábios — sendo dito em seu tom de voz —, não aparenta ter a mesma pronuncia doce e aveludade de quando saem dos lábios de Renjun. O outro sorri ao ouvir Mark dizendo o próprio nome, mas há um relance de tristeza no modo como ele sorri. Mesmo mascarada, Mark consegue notar. Ele automaticamente sente que deve fazer algo para que o outro sinta-se melhor, para que toda aquela tristeza vá embora. Afinal, esse é seu trabalho, correto? É para isso que ele está ali.

"Seja bem-vindo, Mark" ele diz, suavemente.

Mark sente algo em seu peito palpitar. Ele não sabe o que é isso, e nem entende que tipo de sentimento é esse. Mas, ele sente — e sabe — que precisa fazer Renjun feliz.

—————— ⚙️⚙️⚙️ —————— 

Sua vida com Renjun é deveras simples. Durante o dia, Mark tenta cozinhar e limpa todo o apartamento — particularmente, quem limpa tudo é o pequeno robô encarregado dessa tarefa, ele apenas tem que verificar se não sobrou nenhuma sujeira despercebida. Renjun passa a maior parte do tempo dentro de seu laboratório na parte inferior da casa, trabalhando em algo que Mark não tem permissão de saber ou questionar sobre. É uma das primeiras regras que ele recebeu.

_"Trabalho é trabalho, e eu não quero prolongar o assunto," Renjun informa. "Você está aqui para me entreter, não está?" ele diz, um tom brincalhão em sua voz._

_"É claro!" Mark concorda. "Eu sou bom nisso."_

E ele realmente é bom, não é apenas algo dito da boca para fora ou para se gabar. Pela tarde, eles assistem filmes juntos, jogam algo no video-game ou apenas conversam. Mark tem um vasto conhecimento em assuntos diversos, e ele se considera um exímio parceiro para conversas. Renjun concorda com isso — mesmo que a todo momento ele acabe se perdendo em pensamentos, e seus olhos adquirem aquele brilho triste enquanto ele observa o rosto de Mark, como se estivesse lembrando de algo esquecido no passado. Mark não sabe exatamente como reagir ou qual a melhor ação para esses momentos, então ele conta piadas. Mesmo não sendo boas, acabam por funcionar. Porém, Renjun nunca ri de verdade delas.

Mark não consegue parar de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido ao homem de cabelos vermelhos para que ele vivesse com tanta tristeza dentro de si. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, ele gostaria de poder ajudar. Afinal, esse é seu propósito.

—————— ⚙️⚙️⚙️ —————— 

Não demorou muito para que Mark descobrisse o motivo de toda a tristeza que Renjun carrega consigo. Naquele dia em questão, ele decidiu checar um dos quartos desocupados do grande apartamento, para ver se o robô da limpeza havia feito seu trabalho corretamente. Quando ele entrou no quarto, a intriga ocupou sua mente — ele nunca havia visto aquele quarto desde o dia que chegou. Aparenta estar sendo ocupado, como se alguém estivesse habitando ali, e tivesse saído à apenas algumas horas. As estantes estão ocupadas com mangás e hq's, e livros educativos de ciências exatas. O armário está com roupas dobradas impecavelmente e jaquetas penduradas em cabides. São roupas masculinas, mas não são as do Renjun. Há também uma caixa de jóias acima de um criado-mudo próximo a cama, junto com alguns produtos para cuidado de pele.

Ele sentou sobre a cama. É confortável, e o aroma dos lençóis é refrescante, cheira a lavanda e menta. Próximo as almofadas, há uma pelúcia pequena em forma de leão, Mark a pega e sorri. É fofo, e trás um tipo de sentimento nostálgico quando ele olha a pelúcia por muito tempo. Aparenta estar um pouco velha, mas isso em sua opinião significa que fora muito amada pelo seu dono.

É um quarto legal, aparenta ser bastante confortável. Se ele tivesse a chance, ele escolheria viver ali.

Ele observa as paredes pintadas de um tom claro de ocre, na parede opositória a cama, há um quadro de uma paisagem aleatória pendurado. Há também cd's de Hip-Hop e R&B, porém Mark não consegue reconhecer nenhum dos cantores e grupos. Ele não conhece quase nenhum estilo musical e não ouve nenhuma música, tirando as que ele ouve geralmente dos comerciais e programas de televisão, ou as que Renjun ouve em um volume alto em seu laboratório.

Seus olhos vagueiam ainda mais pelo quarto, e focam novamente no criado-mudo. Algo na caixa de jóias chamava sua atenção. Curioso, ele a pegou e abriu. Há alguns brincos e colares dentro, mas o que realmente chamou mais sua atenção é o anel prateado, uma pesa solitária depositada ali. É apenas uma simples aliança, mas por alguma razão, ela o agrada. Ele tenta colocar em seu dedo anelar, e surpreendentemente, o serve corretamente. Ele franze a testa, olhando para o anel agora em seu dedo. Algo em sua mente o instiga a se incomodar com aquilo, como se estivesse esquecendo algo muito importante. Quanto mais ele tenta pensar sobre o que foi esquecido, mais aquilo parecia desaparecer de suas memórias. Como se estivesse sendo deletado aos poucos.

Subitamente, a porta de abriu e um Renjun exasperado adentrou o quarto. Mark o olhou, surpreso. Um minuto foi o necessário para que Renjun compreendesse toda a situação. Sua expressão mudou quase automaticamente, seu olhar agora tão frio quanto ambos os polos do planeta Terra juntos.

"Devolva." ele diz, sua voz inexpressiva. Mark rapidamente o obedece, tirando o anel de seu dedo e entregando em sua mão que estava estendida.

"Me desculpe... Eu só... Eu vim aqui para olhar, e..." ele se perde em meio as palavras. Ele não tem certeza do que aconteceu exatamente após ter entrado no quarto. O que ele estava fazendo?

Renjun não se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção nos murmúrios desconexos de Mark. Ele cuidadosamente colocou o anel de volta ao lugar que pertencia, e colocou a caixa novamente acima do criado-mudo. Parecia que Mark nem havia tocado. Somente após isso, ele olhou novamente para o homem de cabelos pretos.

"Eu te disse para não entrar no quarto com a porta trancada."

"Mas... A porta estava aberta."

Renjun o encara por alguns segundos. Um suspiro sai de seus lábios logo em seguida, suas feições aparentam frustração.

"Certo. Eu esqueci que você provavelmente necessita de instruções mais claras."

Mark não o responde, envergonhado por sua ação e incerto do que deveria dizer. Ele só tem certeza de duas coisas: ele não gosta do jeito que Renjun está falando consigo, e a de que a expressão de desagrado de Renjun não é sua preferida. Ele deveria estar fazendo o outro feliz — afinal, é para isso que ele está alí. Ele procura em sua mente por algo que possa ser dito para deixar o clima menos tenso.

"Me desculpe," ele diz, repetindo as desculpas diversas vezes em sua mente. "Me desculpe de verdade."

Renjun suspira novamete. Ele não aparenta ainda estar bravo, ele apenas está... Mark não sabe como classificar aquela expressão em seu rosto. Talvez, ele esteja conformado com a situação?

"Por que você tocou no anel?"

A pergunta faz Mark se sentir ainda mais confuso.

"Eu... eu não sei." ele responde, genuinamente. "Estava... apenas alí."

Por um momento, Renjun procura por algo no rosto de Mark, como se estivesse esperando achar algo — algo que Mark não sabe o que é. Não achando o que tanto procurava, ele balança sua cabeça negativamente, a expressão de desagrado que Mark não gosta voltando a aparecer.

"Não importa. Apenas não faça novamente, entendido?"

"Sim." ele responde.

Agora ele sabe. Ele não está permitido, em hipotése alguma, de entrar no quarto inocupado.

—————— ⚙️⚙️⚙️ ——————  

 Alguns dias depois, ele descobriu que a pessoa que viveu naquele quarto fora alguém muito importante para Renjun. Foi durante o final da tarde, numa quinta-feira. Renjun passou quase o dia inteiro trabalhando, e nem ao menos compareceu ao almoço; enquanto isso, Mark estava prestes a ter um surto de preocupação com relação ao outro. Ele passou a tarde inquieto. Renjun compareceu ao jantar, porém ele nem tocou em seu prato de comida, e Mark se perguntou se a comida estava tão ruim. Mark sabia que ele não era um exímio cozinheiro, mas era apenas um lámen. Algo simples e praticamente impossível de ser cozinhado errado. Mark retirou o prato intocado sem comentar nada. Ele sente que Renjun não gostaria de ser chateado nesse momento. Afinal, sua especilidade é não chatiar ninguém.

Eles se movem para a sala de estar, onde Renjun informa a Mark que ele não está no clima para assistir filmes ou jogar. Considerando que ele talvez esteja cansado, Mark espera que ele se retire para seu quarto. Mas, Renjun continua alí, sentado no sofá. Ele aparenta estar aéreo — mais do o seu  _normal_. Seus braços encontram-se enrolados ao redor de seu pequeno corpo, como se ele estivesse com frio, mesmo usando um suéter grande e quente. Mark considera aumentar a temperatura do cômodo, talvez até mesmo mudar o holograma na janela — que no momento está mostrando uma foto de montanhas nevadas. Então, ele percebe que o frio que Renjun sente não é físico.

Conversar com Renjun hoje é completamente estranho. Ele responde tudo de forma escassa e com um leve tom de arrogância. Mark hesita toda vez antes de perguntar algo.

"Posso te ajudar com algo?"

"Eu estou bem" Renjun diz, olhando de relance para o outro.

"Você parece..." Mark pausa, procurando pelas palavras corretas. Por alguma razão, ele sempre encontra problemas toda vez que tenta descrever emoções. "Tenso. E sozinho," ele chega um pouco mais próximo de Renjun e sorri. "Eu poderia te abraçar?"

"Eu não estou—" Renjun inicia, porém se cala pouco tempo depois. "Acho que talvez eu esteja sozinho mesmo. É por isso que você está aqui."

"E eu estou aqui para te fazer sentir melhor! Esse é o meu—"

"Pare de dizer isso." Renjun o interrompe, irritação colorindo seu tom de voz. "Você parece uma maldita propaganda de empregada doméstica."

Mark fica em silêncio. Ele não entende o que exatamente isso quer dizer, e ele não entende o porquê da irritação de Renjun. Mas ele se recordará de não dizer mais isso.

"Me desculpe. Eu poderia—"

"Apenas continue sentado aí e fique quieto." Renjun o interrompe novamente. "Ok?" ele acrescenta, um pouco mais suave, quase que arrependido por seu tom de voz grosseiro a pouco tempo.

É uma ordem, então Mark faz como é mandado. Entretanto, ele sente que não está fazendo o bastante apenas obedecendo uma ordem. Renjun claramente não está bem, e seu trablho é fazer algo com relação a isso. Mas, como ele pode ajudar se o outro não quer deixá-lo ajudar?

Em um impulso, ele alcança a mão de Renjun e coloca sobre a dele. É quente, e segurá-la faz com que Mark se sinta bem, e algo naquilo lhe parece muito familiar. Sua mão parece se encaixar naturalmente na dele, como se eles fizessem aquilo por um longo tempo. Ele pondera naquilo, enquanto entrelaça seus dedos. Ele ouve Renjun inalar com pesar — surpreso, ele olha para o homem sentado ao seu lado. Renjun esconde seu rosto com a mão livre, seu corpo tremendo bruscamente devido aos soluços. Mark sente a necessidade de abraçá-lo, mas ele não sabe se pode o fazer. Ele apenas espera em silêncio.

Depois de alguns minutos desse jeito, Renjun inspirou calmamente e tomou coragem para falar.

"Hoje é o dia... Que ele morreu. Um ano atrás."

Mark fica tenso ao ouvir aquilo, apreensão toma conta dele. Ele sabe sobre perdas apenas na teoria. Ele sabe que machuca as pessoas, e que algumas nem conseguem superar. Ele nunca havia passado por isso, então ele não tinha total noção do que era o sentimento de perda. Porém, isso não o impediu de se sentir perturbado.

"Ele?"

"Meu amor."

A mente de Mark automaticamente o levou até o quarto, e como ele aparenta estar tão bem cuidado; mesmo depois de um ano. Ele se recorda do anel.  _Amor_ , claro! Agora tudo fazia sentido.

"Eu... Mesmo agora, parece que foi ontem. A dor continua a mesma. Não deveria ter acontecido daquele jeito. Ele morreu cedo demais para que eu fosse capaz de—" ele pausou. Sua mão entrelaçada a de Mark agora estava apertando mais forte, quase machucando. Mark não pretendia soltá-la, mesmo que começasse a doer. "Eu tentei me focar no trabalho, finalizar o que começamos juntos. Mas não importa o quão ocupado eu fique, todos os dias, continuo me lembrando daquele dia em questão. E hoje... Eu pensei que não seria ruim..." ele balançou a cabeça, negando. "Eu falhei com ele."

Mark procura em sua mente por qualquer palavra de conforto, mas era como se tudo tivesse desaparecido. Ele não sabe o que aconteceu exatamente, ele não consegue dizer para Renjun que não era culpa dele. Apesar de tudo, e se realmente fosse culpa dele?

Renjun não parece querer ser confortado. Ele não aparenta querer fugir de sua dor, deixá-la para trás e seguir em frente. Mark pode apenas apertar sua mão o mais forte que consegue, e torcer para que isso seja o bastante para confortá-lo.

—————— ⚙️⚙️⚙️ ——————  

 Algo entre ambos mudou depois daquele dia. Mark estava esperando que Renjun ficasse esquisito ou na defensiva — já que ele não fazia muito o tipo que gosta de mostrar sua fraqueza. Aparentemente, Mark estava errado. Renjun não parecia nem um pouco envergonhado sobre o que havia acontecido no dia passado. Ele estava até mesmo se abrindo mais com relação a sua vida pessoal para Mark; estava mais brincalhão e atencioso. E Mark descobriu gostar, e muito, desse lado de Renjun.

Gostava do doce tom em sua voz e da ternura em seus olhos. Ele nunca pensou que se importaria, mas algo dentro de si mudava toda vez que Renjun o lançava aquele sorriso gentil. Mark se pega pensando no quanto o outro é fofo, ao mesmo tempo que ele sente... Bem, ele não sabe como nomear isso. Ele ainda sente como se estivesse esquecendo de algo, ou querendo algo que ele não tem certeza do que é.

Com o passar dos dias, Mark descobriu ainda mais sobre seu companheiro. Ele faz uma chamada de vídeo com Renjun da cozinha, para lhe dizer que o jantar está pronto, mas ele não o atende. Depois de ligar mais três vezes, e não ser atendido, ele decide ir até o laboratório.

O apartamento de Renjun tem dois andares — o andar superior contém os quartos, a sala de estar, cozinha e o banheiro; o inferior tem o escritório, o laboratório e um toalete. Mark raramente vai para lá, não é como se o laboratório fosse o cômoda mais atrativo para visitar. Ele não havia perdido nada por lá, então não havia motivos para ir.

Mark bate na porta duas vezes, porém não há resposta. Ele hesita antes de a abrir — Renjun nunca havia sido especifico se era permitido ir aquele cômodo —, eventualmente, ele abre a porta e entra.

O laboratório é do tamanho da sala de estar e cozinha combinados. Próximo as paredes há prateleiras, mesas e racks; todos cheios de uma coleção de aparelhos que Mark não saberia nomear corretamente. Alguns objetos são familiares à ele, como tubos de teste e microscópios. Também há máquinas elétricas e consoles, e uma grande tela holográfica, no momento desligada, pairando sobre o ar. O que realmente chama sua atenção, é o grande tubo de vidro no meio do local. Está cheio de algum tipo de líquido, e dentro há algo flutuando, o corpo sendo segurado por diversos canos. Mark anda na direção do grande objeto, hipnotizado. Quando se aproxima o bastante, ele repara que não é algo dentro do tubo. E sim alguém.

Renjun.

Sua expressão relaxada, em completa paz. A cor vermelha de seus cabelos mais forte, sendo a única coisa com tonalidade forte dentro do tubo. Ele poderia estar apenas dormindo, mas algo em Mark o diz que essa não é a realidade. Ele não está se movendo, nem ao menos aparenta estar respirando. É como se estivesse morto.

Antes que Mark tenha tempo de entrar em pânico devido ao corpo dentro do tubo, uma pequena porta no lado esquerdo do laboratório abre, e de dentro dela sai Renjun, batendo nas mangas de seu jaleco, tentando tirar a poeira. Mark sente-se aliviado por ver o rosto de Renjun novamente, vê-lo vivo e respirando.

Mas quem, ou o que, era aquilo no tubo?

"Mark?" Renjun aparentou uma surpresa genuína por vê-lo alí. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Renjun veio caminhando em sua direção. Ele não parecia irritado, mas Mark resolveu dar um passo para trás por precaução, confuso demais para compreender a situação direito. Ele não consegue tirar de sua cabeça que provavelmente havia acabado de se meter em um grande problema.

"Eu liguei, mas você não estava atendendo. Então eu..."

"Oh" Renjun lhe deu um sorriso culpado. "Eu estava no quarto dos fundos. Um dos consoles acabou quebrando, então eu estava procurando por algo que pudesse sustituí-lo. Desculpe," ele virou sua cabeça de lado, estudando as feições de Mark. "Por que você está tão tenso?"

Ele quase bufou ao ouvir aquilo. Como poderia não estar tenso durante toda a situação?

"O que é isso?" ele apontou para o tubo em frente aos dois. "Isso... Ele... Parece com você."

Por um momento, os olhos de Renjun adquiriram um brilho de surpresa, e a confusão de Mark apenas aumentou. O que Renjun pensou? Que ele não notaria um enorme tubo com uma coisa completamente idêntica a um ser humano dentro? Que ele não o questionaria? Suas expressões relaxaram, e ele sorriu.

"É um robô. Um protótipo do projeto em que estou trabalhando. Veja, corpos humanos são frágeis demais. Nós ficamos doentes, envelhecemos e morremos. Esses," ele olhou para o tubo como se fosse um filho querido, os olhos brilhando de orgulho. "Serão usados para subtituir nossos corpos. Após uma transferência bem-sucedida da personalidade da pessoa, suas memórias e experiências, um robô como esse pode se tornar seu novo hospedeiro."

Mark ficou em silêncio, processando as novas informações adquiridas.

"Tem que parecer tanto com você? É meio assustador."

"Eu acredito que mais adiante será possível transferir sua mente para um corpo que tenha uma aparência diferente. Por enquanto, é melhor manter o robô idêntico a você, assim a adaptação será mais fácil e rápida. Ajuda a preservar sua identidade, assim sua consciência não rejeitará o novo hospedeiro."

Mark toca o tubo de vidro, observando o robô flutuando dentro. É bonito, apesar de parecer morto. Parece completamente... Perfeito.  _Assim como Renjun,_  ele pensa; e se surpreende com seus próprios pensamentos. Ele realmente acha Renjun perfeito?

"Então isso... Você vai se transferir para isso?"

"Assim que eu tiver certeza de que é seguro, sim."

"Você poderia fazer um para mim também?"

Renjun o encara, uma expressão ilegível esculpida em seu rosto.

"Sim. Eu poderia."

—————— ⚙️⚙️⚙️ ——————  

 Não muito depois da conversa no laboratório, Mark começou a ter sonhos.

Ele dorme no sofá, e mesmo que não seja um dos locais mais confortáveis na casa, até agora, ele dormia como uma pedra; sempre acordando na mesma exata posição a qual havia pegado no sono. Os sonhos agora estão fazendo com que ele se mexa, chute e acorde no meio da noite. Grande parte deles são sonhos bons, mas tem um que o deixa particularmente triste — ele não consegue se lembrar dele quando acorda. Porém, ele sabe que o sonho o deixa triste.

Ele vagamente lembra dos bons, mas ele não entende a maioria deles. Tudo que ele sabe é que Renjun está presente em todos. Há também a presença de algo morno e poderoso enchendo em seu peito toda vez que ele sonha com Renjun. Ele sonha com sua voz, seu sorriso, sua risada. O Renjun de seus sonhos ri muito, e seus olhos se enchem de felicidade quando ele olha para Mark.

Mark se pega desejando que seus sonhos pudessem se tornar realidade.

Ele não faz idéia de onde todos esses sonhos vem. E o que ele considera mais estranho é que, às vezes, ele também sonha durante o dia. Eles não aparentam ser tão reais, mas são mais tangíveis que pensamentos e memórias. Ele, eventualmente, acredita que talvez esteja apenas sonhando acordado.

Até aquele momento, não havia nada que ele realmente quisesse. O que ele deseja mais é que Renjun sorrisse para ele, do mesmo jeito que ele o faz em seus sonhos; fale com ele com o mesmo tom de doçura na voz. Ele até mesmo sente isso acontecendo, quando se pega perdido em pensamentos. Às vezes, ele deseja poder viver para sempre naqueles sonhos.

Porém a realidade está ao seu redor, e Renjun não é alguém feliz devido a algo que aconteceu no passado, e ele continua trazendo isso consigo para o futuro, como uma cruz eterna. Devido a alguma outra pessoa que ele amou — alguém que não foi e nem poderia ser Mark.

Mark não está com ciúmes, de verdade. Ele apenas gostaria de saber o que fazer exatamente para diminuir a dor de Renjun; como o fazer se sentir melhor. Afinal, é para isso que ele está alí.

—————— ⚙️⚙️⚙️ ——————  

 "Nós já nos conhecemos?" Mark pergunta numa tarde de segunda-feira.

Ele está assistindo televisão sentado no sofá, mas não consegue focar sua atenção na tela. Seus pensamentos continuam retornando para os sonhos que ele tem com o outro. Renjun está sentado ao seu lado, mas também não está prestando atenção ao filme. Ele está lendo algo em seu tablet, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto foca no texto. Ouvindo a pergunta de Mark, ele levanta a cabeça em surpresa. Ele não o responde de imediato, ao invés disso, ele apenas fica estudando o rosto do outro.

"Por quê?" ele diz.

Mark hesita. Seria estranho se ele contasse para Renjun sobre seus sonhos, certo? Renjun poderia achar isso arrepiante e esquisito. Eles podem passar bastante tempo juntos todos os dias, e Mark ter alimentado todos esses sentimentos pelo outro, mas isso não os impedia de ainda serem completos estranhos.

Renjun raramente diz algo com relação a sua vida pessoal. Tudo que Mark pode fazer é observar e criar especulações. E ele acabou por descobrir tudo o que sabe sobre o outro sozinho. Por exemplo, que Renjun gosta de comidas boas, e que é um belo cozinheiro; ele é muito direto e uma pessoa muito focada em seu trabalho; ele ama animais, apesar de não ter nenhum; e mesmo com seu semblante sério, ele é uma pessoa bastante engraçada. E principalmente, que ele é uma pessoa amorosa e doce. Mas, ele ainda não tem ideia de como fazer Renjun se abrir por completo para ele. Tirando a tarde em que ele contou sobre a perda de seu amado, ele nunca mais comentou sobre seu passado ou sentimentos.

"Eu só... Eu não sei." Mark suspira. "Eu, às vezes, tenho a sensação de que... Talvez, já nos conheciamos antes."

"Uma sensação?" Renjun repete, em forma de pergunta. "De onde vem?"

Mark sente-se confuso.

"E-eu não sei. Apenas... Não sei." ele olhou no fundo dos olhos de Renjun, indecifráveis e com o brilho de tristeza ainda presente. "Nós já nos conhecemos antes?"

Novamente, Renjun não o respondeu imediatamente. Ele ficou alí, apenas examinando o rosto de Mark.

"Antes do que, exatamente?" ele pergunta. Mark encontra-se sem palavras. Antes do que?

Ele não sabe.

O que ele fazia antes de começar a trabalhar para Renjun? Ele não se lembra. Por que ele nunca havia pensado nisso antes? De onde ele vinha? Quem era ele? Ele sentia-se assustado, perdido. O que havia de errado consigo? O que havia de errado com sua memória? Por que ele estava alí?

 _Para fazer Renjun feliz,_  ele se recorda. Aquelas simples palavras o trazem conforto. Não importa de onde ele veio. Ele tem um propósito a ser cumprido, e não deve deixar isso ser esquecido.

"Eu... Não sei." ele responde.

Renjun suspira, como se já esperasse por aquela resposta. Ele volta sua atenção ao tablet.

"Não me incomode, ok?" ele diz suavemente. "Estou um pouco ocupado no momento."

Mark é deixado de lado, ainda confuso e inquieto, como se ele estivesse esquecendo-se novamente de algo muito importante. Aquela mesma sensação nada agradável de esquecimento. O único problema é que ele não sabe o que é, e não sabe onde pode encontrar.

—————— ⚙️⚙️⚙️ ——————  

 Mesmo que ele tente não pensar sobre, os sonhos simplesmente não o deixam em paz. Não é como se ele os odiasse, mas gostaria tanto de saber de onde eles vinham, e qual eram seus significados. Sua tentativa de perguntar a Renjun sobre eles — de modo tão implícito que ninguém jamais conseguiria desconfiar —, não havia dado certo. E por alguma razão, Mark sente que Renjun não o levava a sério no momento que ele falasse dos sonhos.

Também há essa  _coisa_  que ele continua deixando de lado. Mas, continua alí, no fundo de seus pensamentos. Ele prefere pensar sobre os sonhos do que nessa outra coisa. Essa coisa, faz com que ele sinta ansiedade, faz com que ele acredite que talvez haja algo errado nele. Afinal, ele nem ao menos sabe quem ele é. E isso nunca havia passado em sua cabeça antes da conversa com Renjun.

Seus pensamentos o levam até aquele quarto. Uma força imaginária continua o puxando para lá, e ele diversas vezes se encontra parado em frente a porta branca. Encarando-a, como se a mesma pudesse responder todas as questões que o mantém acordado em algumas noites. Ele sente que o quarto está conectado ao seu passado e seus sonhos.

Porém, Renjun o disse para não entrar lá. E o propósito principal de Mark é fazer Renjun feliz. A possibilidade de desobedecer instruções nunca haviam passado por sua mente, até aquele momento. Ele passou considerá-la cada vez mais como o correto a se fazer.

Eventualmente, ele acaba entrando no quarto.

É peculiar o quão calmo e sossegado ele se sente alí, mesmo que não devesse estar no quarto. Talvez, seja o seu interior. É o lugar mais quente e confortável no apartamento inteiro, na opinião de Mark. O holograma na janela mostra a vista de um lindo pôr-do-sol numa paisagem primaveril, e os sons relaxantes de floresta fazem o ambiente parecer ainda mais realista. Mark sente que pode até mesmo sentir o cheiro de flores, grama fresca e madeira. Ele se pergunta em que estação do ano deve ser no mundo — fazia bastante tempo desde que ele havia visto a cidade pelas janelas do apartamento.

Seus pensamentos pausam abruptamente.

Cidade? Será que realmente havia uma cidade lá fora?

Movido por sua curiosidade, ele se aproxima da janela para desligar o holograma. Algo chama sua atenção mais do que a curiosidade para ver a cidade. Há um tablet sobre a mesa, ainda ligado, como se tivesse sido usado recentemente. Talvez, Renjun estivesse o usando? Mas aquele não era seu tablet. Ele gentilmente aperta o botão de iniciar, vendo a tela se acender.

Mark congela, encarando o aparelho eletrônico em sua frente. O papel de parede é uma foto dele e Renjun. É uma foto que eles definitivamente nunca tiraram, Mark não se recorda. Ao que parece, ambos estavam em uma viagem, em alguma cidade que ele não lembra o nome agora. Eles estão próximos demais um do outro. Mark tem seus braços enrolados no corpo de Renjun, abraçando-o, ambos sorrindo. Parecem estar felizes.

Como essa foto pode existir? Mark não se recorda de ter a tirado. Não se recorda de ter ido a nenhuma viagem para outra cidade. Nem ao menos se recorda de alguma vez ter saído do apartamento.

Algo mais chama sua atenção. O brinco que ele está usando na foto, ele se lembra de ter visto um idêntico dentro da caixa de jóias no quarto. Uma ideia passa por sua mente, ele pega o tablet em suas mãos e procura pela foto na galeria. Ele dá zoom, focando em sua mão esquerda. Como ele estava esperando, lá estava em seu dedo. Aquele anel.

Ele encara a foto em choque, tentando processar tudo. Como poderia? Por que ele não se recorda? Realmente é ele na foto? E se for, então isso significa que esse quarto pertence a ele? Ele é o amor de Renjun?

Não faz sentido. Se é ele, e provavelmente deve ter sofrido alguma perda de memória, por que Renjun não está fazendo nada para ajudá-lo a se lembrar? Por que não o diz nada? Ele até mesmo ordenou que Mark ficasse fora deste quarto, como se quisesse mantê-lo longe de sua própria identidade. Por quê?

E por que ele disse que seu amor havia morrido?

Tantas perguntas que ele não teria a resposta sozinho. Ele decide que há apenas um jeito de consegui-las. Ele precisa conversar com Renjun.

—————— ⚙️⚙️⚙️ ——————  

 Inicialmente, Mark pretendia perguntar imediatamente. Porém, durante o jantar, ele acabou se perdendo enquanto ouvia Renjun falar. Ele disse para Mark que estava considerando adotar um animal de estimação, discutindo as vantagens de se ter um cachorro ou um gato. Ele soava estar genuinamente animado perante isso, como uma criança. Mark estava feliz de vê-lo daquele jeito. Ele desesperadamente queria que o mesmo ficasse feliz daquele jeito todos os dias.

Seus sentimentos por Renjun sempre estiveram ali, desde o primeiro dia que ele se recorda de ver o outro. Mas, antes, ele não tinha certeza de onde eles vinham, nem do que eles eram, não os entendia. Ele os entende muito melhor agora. Ele ama Renjun, incondicionalmente. Ele pode até mesmo nomear diversas razões para amá-lo, mas como ele poderia amá-lo desde o começo antes mesmo de conhecê-lo?

É estranho, agora que ele tem consciência, o jeito como agia antigamente. Todos os sentimentos eram coisas esquisitas para ele, exceto o amor. Agora, ele sente muitos outros. Como o sentimentos de orgulho de si mesmo quando faz corretamente algum prato de Renjun gosta; felicidade quando consegue fazer o outro sorrir ou rir de suas piadas. Também, solidão e tristeza, porque, apesar de Renjun estar tão próximo a ele, ambos ainda aparentam tão afastados.

Pode parecer patético, mas Mark sente falta do Renjun de seus sonhos. Aquele Renjun que o faz se sentir tão amado e protegido.

Ele finalmente pergunta sobre tudo aquilo que estava o angustiando. Ele o faz após o jantar, enquanto está colocando as louças sujas dentro do lava-louças. Renjun analisa alguns papéis que estão sobre a mesa. São propagandas mandadas pelo correio, Mark já havia checado as mesmas um tempo atrás.

"Injun," Mark começa, porém se cala pouco depois.

Surpresa preenche seu pensamento. Ele nunca havia chamado Renjun daquele jeito antes, aquilo havia saído de seus lábios aleatoriamente. Ele olha em direção a Renjun, o mesmo não parece achar nada daquilo fora do normal — ou talvez, ele nem tenha notado, ocupado demais olhando para as propagandas.

"Eu sei que você disse que eu não poderia, mas eu entrei novamente no quarto."

As palavras proferidas captaram a atenção de Renjun. Mark consegue sentir olhos em si. Ele não se vira, ao invés disso, apenas tira outro prato da lava-louça.

"Tinha um tablet na mesa. O papel de parede era eu e você, juntos em uma foto," ele pausa, encarando os pratos que havia acabado de colocar sobre a pia. "Aonde... aonde foi tirada? Porque eu nem ao menos me recordo de ter viajado."

O silêncio invadiu o cômodo como uma presença não desejada, e Mark sentiu algo doer em seu peito.

"Você realmente não sabe, não é?" Renjun finalmente pergunta, quebrando o silêncio. Mark se vira para olhá-lo, confuso. Renjun está sorrindo, mas não é um de felicidade. Ele parece que vai começar a chorar a qualquer momento. "Você... Você não é humano. Você não é real."

"O-o quê?" a voz de Mark treme.

O que Renjun estava dizendo? Ele tem um corpo humano. Ele tem pensamentos e sentimentos. Ele está vivo! Como ele não é real? Isso era para ser algum tipo de piada de humor negro?

"Você é um robô. Lembra-se daquele que você viu no laboratório? É isso que você é."

Renjun olha em outra direção, fixando seus olhos nas propagandas agora bagunçadas sobre a mesa. Ele aparenta estar cansado. A cabeça de Mark no momento está em branco, como se alguém tivesse acionado um dispositivo igual a de uma descarga, e jogasse todos os pensamentos de Mark esgoto a baixo. O que Renjun estava dizendo é impossível. Seu corpo é feito de carne e ossos, não havia nenhum outro...

"Você deveria ser um corpo para o meu amado. Mas antes que você fosse finalizado, ele ficou doente, muito doente. Estava o corredor da morte já, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para salvá-lo. Então, como uma última saída, eu tentei transferir o cérebro dele para você, mas eu falhei. Você tem algumas partes dele, e também algumas memórias. Mas, você não é ele."

Renjun ficou em silêncio. Mark se manteve ali, sem expressar reações. Como uma estátua de cera. Então ele não era uma pessoa de verdade... apenas uma cópia falha de uma.

"Mas, e-eu tenho sentimentos, e eu—"

"Seu design foi baseado no de um robô de companhia, aqueles feito para fazer companhia a pessoas desesperadas e sozinhas. Você tem sentimentos e personalidade, porém é tudo programado. Você não tem uma consciência completamente sua. Esse é o motivo de você nunca questionar minha ordens e nem sua existência, de onde você veio e qual seu propósito. Você apenas... Existe." Renjun suspirou. "Suas emoções podem parecer reais para você por algum motivo. Cientistas ainda não sabem exatamente o quão avançado pode ser o sistema de inteligência artificial. Você não é humano, e nunca será."

"Mas... Mas eu..." ele tentou protestar.

Como Renjun poderia simplesmente dizer que seus sentimentos não são reais? Ele está abalado demais com as informações cruéis que Renjun o disse. Ele não consegue colocar todos seus sentimentos de modo que consiga dizer algo coerente. Ele está assustado. Ele não pode ser apenas um mero robô.

Se ele for um robô, então significa que Renjun nunca iria amá-lo, certo?

"Mark," Renjun andou em sua direção, pegando suas mãos e colocando junto com as dele. Seus olhos demonstram pena, misturado com algo a mais que Mark não consegue identificar por estar abalado demais. "Se acalme," ele diz gentilmente. "Você está ótimo do jeito que é. Eu não vou te desativar. Você está a salvo aqui."

Ele se acalmou quase que instantaneamente. Ele respirou bem fundo e olhou em direção a Renjun, encontrando seus olhos. Mark estava preparado para argumentar, mas ele percebe que, talvez, Renjun esteja certo.

Ele nunca questionou sua existência. Nunca questionou seu real propósito naquele mundo. Nunca questionou as ordens e instruções que Renjun o dá. Até mesmo agora, Renjun era capaz de acalma-lo dizendo algumas palavras insignificantes.

Talvez, ele não fosse uma pessoa de verdade.

"Você tem certeza?" ele pergunta. "Sobre seu amado. Você não pode o trazer de volta?"

Mark tem noção de suas memórias, sonhos e sentimentos por Renjun. E algo nisso, o dava uma faísca de esperança. Renjun solta suas mãos e dá um passo para trás, afastando-se de Mark.

"Acredite, eu já tentei. Na primeira vez, eu tive muitas esperanças." a voz de Renjun está repleta de dor, mas ela soa calma. Como a de alguém que já desistiu a tempos. "Você se lembrou de algumas coisas, e me perguntou sobre do mesmo jeito que fez agora. Mas, com o tempo, todas as memórias vão desaparecer. E no final, você não é nada além...  _disso."_

A face de Mark se preenche de um misto de confusão e decepção. Confusão porque ele nem se lembra de ter perguntado algo a Renjun com relação a isso antes. Decepção por não ser nada além  _disso_  para Renjun.

"Eu te resetei muitas vezes," Renjun continuou, dando respostas aos questionamentos internos de Mark. "Mas eu desisti. Você pode continuar do jeito que está. Eu acredito que... Ter você ao redor me faz sentir menos... Miserável. É como... como assistir a um vídeo antigo, ou olhar para fotos."

Renjun aparenta estar falando mais consigo mesmo do que com o outro, e Mark se pergunta se sempre foi assim. Se ele era apenas equivalente a uma planta ou um aquário com peixes; algo que você pode conversar sem esperar uma resposta. A noção da verdade faz com que seu interior borbulhe de raiva. Ele sempre gostou tanto de conversar com Renjun.

Ele se pergunta se a dor que sente agora é artificial, como qualquer um de seus sentimentos.

Apesar de tudo, o que realmente lhe deixa triste, é que de alguma maneira ele decepcionou Renjun — mesmo que o necessário para ajudá-lo não seja algo que está ao seu alcance. E ele está preocupado que com sua personalidade de agora, ele não seja capaz de fazer Renjun feliz.

Por que é tão importante para ele? A necessidade de fazer o outro feliz sempre esteve dentro de si, desde o início. A todo momento, parece que seu propósito é mais importante que sua existência, sua identidade, seu passado e futuro. Por quê? Seria devido ao fato de que ele é apenas um robô, criado para servir humanos?

Não importa, ele decide. Mesmo que lhe machuque, ele ainda vai tentar dar o seu melhor para Renjun. Afinal, é para isso que ele está ali.

—————— ⚙️⚙️⚙️ ——————  

_Mark está deitado em sua cama, enrolando nos cobertores, encarando a tela de seu celular. Apesar de seu grande esforço para se manter acordado, seus olhos continuavam se fechando automaticamente. Ele abruptamente os abre toda vez, desejando que os números no relógio pudessem se mover mais rápido._

_Quando eles se movem para 12:31 am, a porta do quarto se abre lentamente, fazendo com que um feixe de luz provindo do hall ilumine o quarto. Mark não se move, mas ele sorri, fechando seus olhos ao som dos passos leves de seu amor. Renjun está em casa._

_"Markie?" Renjun chega perto, gentilmente tocando seu cabelo. Mark murmura em resposta, abrindo seus olhos. "Eu te acordei?"_

_Ele responde com outro murmuro inaudível. Ele ouve Renjun concordar e seu noivo deixa o cômodo, provavelmente para se banhar e trocar de roupas. Mark se sente tranquilo apenas por saber que ele está em casa. Ele poderia dormir em paz agora, mas ele continua acordado, ouvindo os sons de Renjun enquanto o outro faz sua rotina. Uma rotina que não era muito comum, mas a qual Mark já havia se acostumado. Renjun mudava sua rotina todos os dias, e raramene fazia as coisas numa ordem. Diferente de Mark, que constantemente dizia que Renjun estava alí para incorporar o caos em cada aspecto de sua vida. Renjun discute dizendo que o caos é o estado natural das coisas, e colocá-las em order requer muito mais esforço. Mark constantemente precisa lembrar Renjun que, ele passa tempo demais pensando em coisas desnecessárias e acaba esquecendo de algo ou acaba não o fazendo direito._

_Ás vezes, é bem cansativo estar com alguém que não faz nada numa ordem exata. Alguém que é o completo oposto de você. Mas Mark ama Renjun demais para deixar esse mísero detalhe atrapalhar o relacionamento deles._

_Por um momento, o apartamento fica silencioso. Mark se chateia com a ideia de que talvez Renjun tenha ido dormir em seu próprio quarto. Eles começaram seu relacionamento sendo colegas de quarto, já que facilitaria com que ambos trabalhassem em seus projetos científicos diferentes, mas desde que começaram a ficar juntos, eles dormem na mesma cama, alternando quartos; isso com exceção dos dias em que seus cronogramas requerem que ambos acordem em horários distintos. Mark tem uma apresentação de projeto amanhã, e ele sabe que já deveria estar dormindo, mas ele realmente quer que Renjun fique próximo a si. Não é como se ele estivesse com medo de dormir sozinho, é que ele se acostumou tanto com Renjun dormindo ao seu lado, que é estranho quando o outro não está por perto. A falta de Renjun faz com que ele se sinta solitário. Mesmo o outro estando no quarto ao lado, ele ainda sente sua falta._

_Ele escuta quando Renjun entra no quarto novamente, e então um lado de sua cama se torna ocupado. Renjun cheira a seu shampoo infantil com aroma de morango — que Mark claramente reclamou várias vezes sobre o aroma adocicado e forte, mas hoje ele não sente a necessidade de fazê-lo. Hoje, Mark sentiu urgência de abraçá-lo. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele se vira e embrulha os braços e pernas ao redor do outro. Ele sente ao invés de ouvir a risada de Renjun quando ele coloca seu rosto no pescoço do outro._

_"Eu pensei que você estivesse dormindo," Renjun sussurra. Mark faz um som baixo, se aproximando ainda mais do outro. Renjun é aconchegante, e ele gosta disso. "Você está mais grudento que o normal. Isso é fofo."_

_"Então eu sou fofo?" Mark pergunta, sua voz abafada._

_"Você não deveria estar dormindo? Você tem que acordar cedo amanhã." Renjun diz, mudando de assunto. Ele sempre fazia isso, mas Mark sabia que o outro o achava fofo._

_"Eu sei..." Mark suspira. "Você poderia fazer carinho na minha cabeça?"_

_"Você é como uma criancinha, sabia?" Renjun ri baixo. Isso foi dito com carinho, e Mark sentiu logo em seguida os dedos de Renjun em sua cabeça, acariciando seus cabelos gentilmente. Ele suspira, contente; seu rosto se aprofundando ainda mais no pescoço do outro. Nada no mundo poderia ser melhor que isso._

_"Me prometa que você vai ficar."_

_Ele sabe que está agindo como uma criança mimada, mas na verdade, ele está apenas muito ansioso e nervoso com relação a sua apresentação. E ele não quer ficar sozinho. Às vezes, Renjun muda de cama no meio da noite, devido ao hábito desagradável de Mark — ele fala demais enquanto dorme, e alguém com o sono tão leve como Renjun, acaba tendo uma péssima noite de sono quando está por perto._

_"Contanto que você não fale tão alto essa noite." Renjun diz, seu tom de voz cheio de humor._

_Mark sorri, aliviado, deixando com que o sono tomasse conta de si. A respiração calma e a sensação dos dedos de Renjun em seu cabelo, agindo como uma canção de ninar contínua para Mark._

—————— ⚙️⚙️⚙️ ——————  

 Ele acorda subitamente, como se algo tivesse o assustado. Seu rosto está pressionado sobre uma superfície dura e áspera. Ele levanta sua cabeça, e percebe que está deitado sobre o tapete. Ele está na sala de estar, provavelmente deveria estar dormindo no sofá e acabou caindo do mesmo.

Estranho.

Antes, ele não tinha problema nenhum durante seu sono. Ele não movia nem ao menos um músculo. Enquanto se senta sobre o tapete, ainda confuso e atordoado, ele se relembra do sonho. Foi tão real e vívido que Mark até mesmo consegue sentí-lo. Assim como a maioria dos sonhos que ele tem tido ultimamente. Ele consegue sentir o calor, a sensação de segurança e o amor.

Porém, sempre que a sensação passa, Mark percebe que ele está sozinho e no frio, sentado na escuridão da sala de estar. Ele cogita levantar e voltar a dormir, mas algo faz com que sua garganta se aperte, e seu peito fique dolorido. Ele sente falta daquilo. Ele não sabe se foi real mesmo, ele nem sabe se era mesmo ele ali. Porém, isso não o impede de sentir falta de estar tão próximo de Renjun. E a falta que ele sente é tanta, que chega a machucá-lo. Ele gostaria de ir até o quarto do outro, deitar em sua cama e abraçá-lo. Como em seus sonhos. Mas ele sabe que Renjun jamais o aceitaria, ele não é a pessoa por quem Renjun é apaixonado. Ele é apenas um robô que carrega alguns pequenos fragmentos de memória do outro.

Ele não é um humano de verdade.

Ele se surpreende ao sentir algo molhado em suas bochechas. Ele as toca, confuso; são lágrimas. Ele nunca havia chorado antes, mas agora que havia começado, não sabia como fazê-las parar. Ao invés de voltar a dormir, ele apenas abraçou seus joelhos e continuou ali, sentado no chão chorando. Sozinho.

—————— ⚙️⚙️⚙️ ——————  

 "O quão diferente eu sou dele?" Mark pergunta no dia seguinte, durante o café da manhã. Ele precisou juntar bastante coragem para conseguir perguntar. Ele poderia simplesmente ignorar tudo, mas isso continuava a lhe incomodar. E ele sabia bem que não conseguiria relaxar até que recebesse uma resposta. "Quer dizer, que tipo de pessoa ele era?"

Renjun, como habitual, não respondeu rápido. Ele continuou mastigando sua comida, os olhos focados na mini televisão acima da mesa, que no momento está transmitindo alguns vídeo-clipes de bandas de rock antigas. Mark se preocupou com a possibilidade de que Renjun ficasse bravo com ele por ter perguntado, já que o outro não o responde. Renjun suspira, colocando seus hashis para baixo.

"Ele era alguém muito esforçado, uma das pessoas mais esforçadas que eu já conheci," ele disse, o tom de tristeza colorindo sua voz. "Ele também era positivo e alegre. O seu sorriso... era como raios de sol, poderia elevar o humor de qualquer um. Ele era..." Renjun pausa e sorri carinhosamente; isso faz com que Mark perca seu fôlego, aquele sorriso se parece muito com os que ele vê em seus sonhos. "Organizado, sempre estava organizando tudo. Ele vivia impondo regras para que eu também organizasse tudo. Ele não cozinhava muito bem, e sinceramente, ele era bem mais do tipo que gosta de comer do que cozinhar. Se eu fizesse ele cozinhar constantemente igual faço com você, ele ficaria extremamente frustrado e irritado. Na verdade, eu é que cozinhava." Renjun fica em silêncio, o olhar perdido num passado que significou muito a ele.

Mark processa as informações, ele não sabe exatamente o que fazer com tudo isso. O jeito como ele sorri não é bom o bastante? Ou ele não é bom o bastante por saber cozinhar?  _Isso é tão injusto!_  ele pensa. Não é como se ele fosse bom em cozinhar desde o início — ele foi se aprimorando porque queria fazer Renjun feliz. Afinal, é para isso que ele está ali.

"Ele era muito inteligente e mente-aberta, parecia saber de tudo um pouco," Renjun continuou. "Ele também era infantil em alguns momentos. Sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo na ponta da língua. Ele tinha dias que era muito grudento, em outros, não queria nem pegar em minha mão. Ele era engraçado, sempre conseguia fazer alguém próximo rir. E ele..."

A voz de Renjun começou a ficar baixa e falha, seu rosto encoberto pelas mãos. Mark congelou, enquanto encarava o outro. Ele não queria fazer Renjun se sentir triste, ele arrependeu imediatamente de ter perguntado sobre isso. Tudo isso serviu apenas de confirmação, ele continua não sendo a pessoa que Renjun amou, mesmo que tenha suas memórias e sentimentos.

 _Mas está tudo bem,_  ele pensa, indo em direção a Renjun para depositar uma mão em seu ombro. Para seu alívio, Renjun não desviou do contato. Mark gostaria de abraçá-lo ao invés de uma simples mão no ombro. Ele sabe que se o fizesse, estaria brincando com sua sorte que já não é muita.

Está tudo bem. Ele não pode ser aquela pessoa que Renjun tanto sente falta, mas ele ainda pode dar o seu melhor para tentar fazer o outro se sentir bem. Talvez, com o tempo, Renjun vá apreciar Mark por quem ele é.

—————— ⚙️⚙️⚙️ ——————  

 Ele continua caindo do sofá, e está começando a ficar cansativo. Ele se pergunta se é devido aos seus sonhos incontroláveis. Eles o assombram todas as noites agora, memórias contínuas flutuando em sua cabeça durante o dia também. Não são mais apenas sobre Renjun. Ele se recorda de outras pessoas, e lugares diversos. Na primeira vez, era tudo desconhecido para ele, mas quanto mais ele se recorda, mais as pessoas se parecem com as que ele já conhecia. Seus amigos, sua família... Até mesmo seu cachorro.

Ele se pergunta o que aconteceu com todas essas pessoas. Onde elas estavam agora? Ele gostaria de poder vê-los. Gostaria de perguntar a Renjun sobre isso, mas o medo continua o impedindo. E se Renjun estivesse certo? E se eventualmente todas as memórias desaparecerem. Então, qual seria o sentido? Ele não quer dar falsas esperanças para ninguém — nem para si mesmo. Afinal, esse Mark não é a pessoa que eles conheceram.

Porém, isso não diminui a falta que ele sente deles.

Contudo, algumas coisas parecem ter mudado para melhor. Ele etá conseguindo facilmente fazer com que Renjun sorria ou até mesmo dê risada. Talvez, seja apenas sua mente sonhadora o dando esperanças, mas ele sente que ambos estão começando a se tornar próximos. Agora, ele pode confortavelmente deitar sua cabeça no ombro de Renjun enquanto eles assistem filmes pela tarde. É algo minímo, mas isso importa muito para Mark. Ele estava faminto por esse tipo de aproximação dos dois. Apenas a sensação de aconchego vinda do corpo de Renjun e seu aroma, já o deixa bastante feliz. Ele até mesmo acredita que a relação dos dois vai mudar para melhor com o passar dos dias.

Então, toda a esperança dentro dele é tirada a força.

Renjun está tenso naquele dia, ansioso devido alguma reunião que ele tem de comparecer amanhã em seu emprego. Mark não dá muita importância para isso — Renjun já teve vários dessas reuniões, e ele sempre se encontrava nervoso, mas assim que voltava para casa, seu humor sempre estava melhor. E mesmo que ele não precise falar, Mark tem certeza de que ele fora muito bem. Então, suas tentativas de melhorar o humor de Renjun são do fundo de seu coração.

Durante o café da manhã, ele tentou distraí-lo. Fez algumas piadas, comentários engraçados sobre um show de TV que eles assistiram juntos, e até mostrou fotos de filhotes de cachorros que ele achou especialmente fofo. A mãe de Renjun disse que adotaria um no mês seguinte, e traria para Renjun. Mark sabe que não poderá conhecê-la, mas ele ainda está animado e ansioso por isso. Além de Renjun, ele nunca havia visto nenhum outro ser humano. E nem tido nenhum contato com animais. Ele mal consegue aguentar sua ansiedade para conhecer e brincar com o cachorrinho.

Ele pensou sobre isso diversas vezes, perguntar a Renjun se ele poderia ir à cidade. Ele constantemente desliga os hologramas da janela da sala de estar, ao invés de dormir, ele assiste a cidade. Ele não consegue ver o sol e nem o céu devido a constantes nuvens de chuva, mas continua tudo brilhante e vívido como Mark imaginara; repleta de luzes, propagandas coloridas e automóveis voadores, E Mark sabe de alguns locais devido a suas memórias — o local de comida japonesa que ele e Renjun costumavam visitar com frequência; o parque em que ele gostava de ir para jogar basquete com seus amigos; o shopping próximo a sua casa onde ele costumava comprar várias roupas e acessórios. Ele gostaria de poder visitar todos aqueles lugares novamente. Mas, ele sabe que ele é apenas... Um projeto, que ainda não foi um sucesso. E Renjun provavelmente teria medo de deixá-lo sair sem supervisão. Especialmente devido ao fato de que robôs de companhia não são permitidos de sair pelas ruas sem seus donos — a não ser que fosse um robô certificado, designado para tarefas desse tipo. Mas, se ninguém perceber que ele é um robô, não seria um problema.

Contudo, ele hesita em perguntar. Ele imagina que talvez devesse começar com algo mais simples, como fazer comprar juntos. Renjun o deixa comprar tudo que ele precisa na internet, mas seria bem agradável passar algum tempo com Renjun, e ainda por cima ver o mundo lá fora.

Renjun se encontra com um péssimo humor durante a tarde. Mark decide então cozinhar seu prato favorito, tomando cuidado para não exagerar nos ingrediente orgânicos que ele comprou pela internet.

"Está uma delícia." Renjun diz, logo após experimentar. Isso faz com Mark sorria, e Renjun o encara com grande surpresa.

"O quê?" Mark pergunta, levantando uma sobrancelha. Renjun apenas balançou a cabeça, e com um sorriso, voltou sua atenção para a comida. "A propósito, você gostou do meu cabelo?"

Ele decidiu pintá-lo de rosa pastel ontem. Ele não pensou muito a respeito, ele apenas sentiu que deveria fazê-lo. E por algum motivo, a cor realmente havia combinado com ele. Renjun não havia comentado nada sobre, o que fez Mark imaginar que talvez ele não tenha gostado.

"O que achou?" ele acrescentou em um tom de voz doce e fofo, se aproximando do outro com bico em seus lábios. Ele ainda está tentando melhorar o humor de Renjun, e agir de um modo fofo parece ser a coisa mais natural a se fazer.

Renjun olha em sua direção, olhos bem abertos. Mark sorri abertamente, pendendo sua cabeça para o lado, esperando por alguma resposta. Ao invés de algo simples, Renjun colocou seus hachi sobre a mesa e inclinou-se em sua cadeira, sua expressão mudando para uma carrancuda.

"Pare de fazer isso." ele diz, quase num sussurro.

"Fazer o quê?" Mark pergunta, confuso.

"Agir como ele," a voz de Renjun treme. "Então, foi pra isso que você me perguntou como ele era? Eu não sei se você acha que isso vai me fazer sentir melhor, mas saiba que não vai. Eu já desisti. E eu estou cansado de me encher de esperanças para me decepcionar novamente. Eu não quero mais ficar preso nesse ciclo vicioso."

"Mas eu... eu não..." Mark engoliu em seco. Ele agora se encontrava surpreso e machucado. Ele não estava tentando agir como ninguém. Ele nem ao menos estava pensando em suas ações, estava tudo acontecendo naturalmente. Aquele era ele. "Eu não estou tentando agir como ninguém—"

"Pare!" Renjun grita. Ele se levanta e se aproxima de Mark, seus olhos repletos de tanta raiva que Mark realmente sentiu o medo percorrer por seu corpo. Renjun automaticamente toma noção de sua raiva e ações, parando abruptamente. Ele apenas continua em pé, analisando Mark. Seu corpo está tremendo, Mark nota. "Eu não aguento mais isso, ok? Já disse, você está ótimo do jeito que é."

"Mas..." Mark tenta novamente, ele sabe que não vai adiantar de nada. Seus olhos ardem devido as lágrimas prontas para sair. "Eu realmente... E se eu realmente me lembrei dessa vez, e eu—"

"Não." Renjun o interrompeu suavemente. Ele balança sua cabeça negativamente, um sorriso amargo surgindo em seus lábios. "Deus, eu não deveria ter te ativado novamente. Eu não deveria ter te dado o nome dele. Isso não é certo," ele exala todo o ar que estava comprimido em seus pulmões. "Deixa pra lá. O que foi feito, já está feito." ele olha para Mark com um olhar severo. "Apenas não faça novamente."

E dizendo isso, ele se retirou da cozinha. Mark olha em direção a comida ainda no prato de Renjun, e tenta seu melhor para não chorar. Ele é forte, ele não vai chorar por causa de algo tão bobo. Ele já disse a si mesmo que está tudo bem para ele ser tratado daquela maneira. Ele não cria muitas expectativas de toda essa situação. Está tudo bem se Renjun nunca o enxergar como uma pessoa, tudo que ele precisa, é tentar seu melhor para fazer Renjun feliz, certo?

E se ele não conseguir mais fazer isso?

—————— ⚙️⚙️⚙️ ——————  

 Depois daquele dia, Renjun nunca mais o chamou pelo seu nome novamente. Ele também não o deu um novo nome — afinal, ele quase nunca fala com Mark. Ele ainda responde todas as perguntas de Mark, porém ele não abre espaço para uma conversa mais duradoura se iniciar. Ele nunca é grosseiro ou frio, mas é notável que a cada dia, ele se distancia um pouco mais de Mark. Ele raramente olha nos olhos do outro. Aparentamente, a única coisa que ele precisa de Mark é que ele cozinhe, faça as compras para a casa e tenha certeza de que o robô de limpeza fez seu trabalho corretamente.

"Nós não somos tão diferentes, eu acho. Somos?" Mark pergunta ao robô de limpeza, enquanto se senta no sofá. O robô de limpeza se encontra aspirando o carpete pela última vez antes do anoitecer. Ele não reage, afinal, ele é apenas uma caixa de metal que responde a comandos simples.

Bem similar a como Renjun vê Mark.

Ele sabe que o outro esta agindo dessa maneira por estar sofrendo. Talvez, ele esteja com medo de acreditar que desta vez será diferente, que Mark realmente seja a pessoa que ele sente tanta falta. Nem mesmo Mark tem certeza disso. Até onde sabe, ele pode muito bem esquecer-se de tudo na manhã seguinte. Todos os dias, ele deseja que pudesse esquecer de tudo. Ele deseja que toda a dor que sente vá embora junto com as memórias em sua cabeça.

Ele percebeu que se tornara uma pessoa amargurada, e como não se tornaria? Ele se sente tão sozinho. Ele abraça seus joelhos, tentando criar uma ilusão patética de calor. Mas, o cômodo em que ele se encontra continua frio e sozinho, e ele continua solitário. Aquele não é o lugar ao qual ele pertence. Ele deveria estar ao lado de Renjun; ele deveria estar lá, o fazendo feliz. Mas ele não pode mais, e como poderia, se Renjun não aguenta nem ao menos olhar para seu rosto. Tudo que Mark trás para a vida do outro é dor.

Eventualmente, Mark se rende aos pensamentos tristes. Ele se enrola em seu cobertor no sofá, e tenta dormir, esforçando-se para não pensar no quanto ele sente falta de Renjun. Tentando ao máximo não chorar até conseguir pegar no sono, como ele tem feito todos os dias anteriores.

Ele sonha novamente aquela noite, o sonho desta vez é diferente. Completamente desfocado, nebuloso, como grande parte dos sonhos relacionados a sua infância e cidade natal. Não é uma memória de um passado distante — deve ser bem recente, porque ele consegue ver um borrão que parece ser Renjun, sentado ao lado da cama em que Mark se encontra deitado. Ele está segurando sua mão, mas ele não consegue sentir o toque.

Renjun está chorando, e dói tanto em Mark vê-lo daquele jeito; tão triste e vulnerável. Ele não quer vê-lo triste, ele quer que o outro sorria, mesmo quando ele não estiver mais por perto. Ele gostaria de fazer algum comentário sem graça que não falharia em fazer Renjun gargalhar ou sorrir. Mas ele se sente fraco, e sua mente está completamente embaçada, ele mal consegue mover seus lábios.

 _"Não chore."_  ele diz suavemente, Renjun apenas levanta a mão de Mark e pressiona em sua bochecha. Mesmo com seus sentidos entorpecidos, Mark consegue fracamente sentir o quão molhada das bochechas estão. Tantas lágrimas, Mark não acha isso certo. O olhos de Renjun deveria estar brilhando como estrelas de tanta alegria, e não estar repleto de lágrimas. Mark realmente não conseguia aguentar o fato do outro estar chorando.

Ele queria dizer para Renjun sorrir. Ele gostaria de dizer para o outro ficar feliz por ambos; gostaria de dizer dizer para que ele achasse alguém que o fizesse rir igual Mark fazia — mesmo que fosse impossível, já que Mark era único e provavelmente uma das pessoas mais graciosas na Terra. Renjun conseguiria achar alguém quase tão engraçado como ele, Mark tem certeza. Alguém que vá fazer com que Renjun se esforce para lembrar de cada coisinha que ele costuma esquecer; alguém que não fará com que ele trablhe demais; alguém que tomara conta dele muito bem. Talvez, alguém até melhor que Mark em alguns aspectos — não tão organizado, com dotes culinários melhores e menos imprudente.

Alguém que não vai ficar mortalmente doente do nada.

Alguém que não deixará Renjun sozinho.

 _Eu quero que você seja feliz,_  ele pensa desesperadamente. Sua consciência lentamente se esvaindo de si.  _Eu te amo, e gostaria de poder fazê-lo feliz. Eu deveria estar ao seu lado sempre. Eu te amo, me perdoe._

Quando ele acorda, lágrimas quentes estão escorrendo por seus olhos, indo em direção ao travesseiro. Ele está chorando, e agora sabe dizer exatamente o porquê. Ele funga e enxuga seus olhos com a palma das mãos, tentando acalmar sua respiração — cada vez que inalava ar, era exatamente difícil, uma dor sufocante que ele sentia por dentro. Ele sabe o porquê de sempr sentir essa necessidade de fazer Renjun feliz. O porquê dele ter o amado desde o início, mesmo quando não se lembrava de nada.

Ele falhou novamente, com os dois: Renjun e a pessoa que amava ele. Ele não consegue fazer Renjun feliz. Ele é apenas uma recordação da pessoa que ele amou, e perdeu. Ele sabe que Renjun não vai quebrar sua promessa e desativá-lo, mas ele também sabe que Renjun ja não o quer mais por perto.

Ele sabe exatamente o que deve fazer.

—————— ⚙️⚙️⚙️ ——————  

 Não é tão simples descobrir como colocar em prática o processo de desativação, mas eventualmente, ele consegue achar tudo que precisa dentro do laboratório de Renjun — ele o faz quando o mesmo está no trabalho. Seu corpo é bastante similar ao de um ser humano, porém todas as células são artificiais, alimentadas por um núcleo, e a partir do momento que esse núcleo fosse desligado, em apenas algumas horas, todo o sistema desativaria.

Mesmo que Renjun o ative novamente, não será mais ele, certo? Ele nunca se recorda de nenhuma memória das outras vezes que foi ativado. Seja o que ele for, seja o que for sua consciência, tudo terá ido embora. Desse modo, ele não será mais capaz de causar dor alguma em Renjun.

Inicialmente, seu plano era apenas dormir durante todo o processo. Mas, como já era de se esperar, ele estava tendo problemas para pegar no sono. Enquanto estava ali, contando as horas e minutos, ele sente o medo lhe invadir. Ele não quer simplesmente desaparecer ali sozinho, naquele cômodo escuro e frio. Hoje, ele não quer ficar sozinho.

Seu corpo aparenta pesar uma tonelada enquanto ele se arrasta para fora do sofá, andando a passos lentos em direção ao quarto de Renjun. Ele estava com medo de o fazer o tempo todo, medo de perguntar, medo de fazer com que Renjun sinta-se inconfortável. Pelo menos dessa vez, ele seria um pouco egoísta, e não iria se importar com o que Renjun sente ou pensa. Ele apenas quer sentir o calor e conforto apenas uma única vez em sua existência. E mesmo se Renjun o recusar, não importa. Ele já não tem mais nada a perder.

As luzes do quarto de Renjun ainda estão acessas quando ele coloca a cabeça pelo vão da porta. Sua visão está levemente embaçada e distorcida, mas ele consegue ver perfeitamente as feições de Renjun quando ele o olha. Ele esta deitado na cama, enquanto lia algo em seu tablet. A cama é grande, e parece ser tão convidativa e confortável. Mark quer apenas se enfiar entre os cobertores, e aconchegar-se em Renjun. Ele quer mergulhar em seu aroma e calor, como ele costumava fazer quando... Quando ainda era humano.

"Eu posso... Dormir aqui?" ele murmura, usando a porta como apoio para manter seu equilíbrio. Renjun não precisa saber que há algo de errado com ele. "Eu me sinto sozinho na sala, e não consigo dormir. Continuo caindo do sofá."

Ele sabe que está falando demais, então se cala. Provavelmente, o filtro do cérebro a boca está pior que o normal devido ao processo de desativação.

"Caindo?" Renjun pergunta, encarando o outro com surpresa. Ele concorda com a cabeça, se arrumando na cama para dar espaço para Mark. Ele realmente não esperava que Renjun fosse concorda, então seu sistema demora alguns segundos para processar. "Claro, porque não? Venha aqui."

Ele se sente tão fraco que a preocupação o assombra com o fato de que ele possa talvez desmaiar a qualquer momento. Felizmente, ele consegue chegar até a cama sem nenhum acidente. Imediatamente, ele se enrola embaixo das cobertas. É tão quente, porém ele continua hesitante de chegar mais perto de Renjun.

"Você está bem?" Renjun pergunta.

Mark está surpreso de ouvir preocupação em seu tom de voz. Não deve ser nada demais, apenas preocupação com seu tão precioso projeto. Ele se sente culpado por ter tomado tal decisão sem o consentimento de Renjun, mas apesar do outro ser seu criador, ele ainda tem controle de sua vida. Artificial ou não, a vida ainda era sua.

"Sim," ele murmura, seus olhos pesados se fechando. "Apenas... Cansado. Não tive uma boa noite de sono em semanas. Os sonhos..."

Ele sente Renjun se mover na cama, chegando mais perto.

"Sonhos? Que sonhos?"

"Vários... Sonhos diferentes." falar está se tornando mais difícil a cada segundo. Sua mente funciona bem, mas sua boca parece não estar cooperando. "Vários... Sobre você. Sinto falta deles. De quando você me abraçava e..." ele se perde. Mark está exausto.

"Você está chorando." Renjun diz, seu tom de voz parece alarmado. Como se ver um robô chorando fosse algo completamente estranho e preocupante. E se fosse algum tipo de erro no sistema?

Mark não havia notado que estava chorando, agora ele consegue sentir as lágrimas em suas bochechas. Ele funga e tenta contê-las, mas elas não param de sair. Talvez, estivessem tão acumuladas que agora não havia mais jeito de contê-las.

"Merda! Eu estraguei tudo, não foi? Me desculpa." e para sua surpresa, Renjun o abraçou. "Me desculpa de verdade."

Mark não sabe exatamente pelo o que ele está se desculpando, mas é tão bom ouvi-lo dizer enquanto o abraça. Era tudo que ele mais queria esse tempo todo. Ele se aconchega mais no abraço de Renjun, ele está completamente feliz desse jeito. Não há nada mais que ele queria. Talvez, apenas mais uma coisa.

"Você poderia... fazer carinho na minha cabeça?"

"Claro."

A voz de Renjun é doce, e Mark não o ouvia falar assim consigo já havia um bom tempo. Isso fez com que ele ficasse mais feliz ainda. Ele suspira suavemente, a sensação dos dedos de Renjun passando por seu cabelo e massageando gentilmente, ajudam ele a relaxar. Ele sentia tanta falta disso que estava quase o sufocando. E agora, seu coração parecia estar a ponto de explodir. Ele adoraria conversar um pouco mais com seu amado, mas ele está tão cansado. Ele mal consegue deixar seus olhos abertos.

"Injun?"

Mais uma vez, o nome foge de seus lábios antes que ele consiga impedir. Dessa vez, ele não notou; não é exatamente dessa maneira que ele sempre chamou Renjun?

"Hm?"

"Você pode dizer meu nome?"

É bobo, porém é de grande importância para ele. Sentia falta de ouvir seu nome desde o dia que Renjun havia ficado zangado. Ele gosta do som de seu nome saindo dos lábios de Renjun, faz com que ele se sinta mais real. Mais  _humano_. Desde que Renjun havia parado de chamá-lo pelo seu nome, Mark sentia-se como o robô de limpeza.

"Seu nome é Mark Lee." ele diz, sua voz levemente trêmula. Renjun o abraça ainda mais forte.

Mark sorri. Para ele, esse é o momento mais perfeito. Nada seria capaz de se comparar a felicidade que ele sente agora. Pelo menos, encerraria essa vida feliz, sabendo que no seu último suspiro, ele foi amado e querido.

"Meu nome é Mark Lee." ele confirma, sua voz quase num sussurro inaudível.

Então, ele fecha seus olhos.


End file.
